1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable, light-weight and manually operated tools for cutting grooves in the external surface of pipe ends and for sizing the outside diameter of the pipe end.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,712, assigned to the same assignee as is this application, represents the most relevant prior art known to me. The tool disclosed therein, invented by me, has a cylindrical housing to receive the pipe end, a set of grooving or cutting blades pivotally mounted and spring loaded, and is rotated about the pipe to cut the grooves. The present invention represents a novel improvement over the aforementioned tool.